Pain and Pleasure
by Kajune
Summary: G. is heavily wounded from a mission that all went wrong, but someone, unknown to him, is there to help him with everything. G. X D. Spades


**Title **: Pain and Pleasure

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: G. is heavily wounded from a mission that all went wrong, but someone, unknown to him, is there to help him with everything. G. X D. Spades

He couldn't help but bash his fist into the wall that he had been using to support his tired legs. It should have been a simple mission, one that could of been done in an hour. Sadly, their family failed to know that the rich man who was the target, had assassins guarding him. The man was killed with a single bullet within a bar, unheard but the body that fell to the floor alerted all the people inside. He should of known that by having all the people inside scream, the assassins waiting outside would find out as well that something bad has happened and chase him for miles with deadly weapons, once he had come out.

Many of them followed him, for hours. The weapon he had cherished the most and was a gift from his beloved boss, served him well but not for long, as it was destroyed by a powerful mini gun, that almost took his arm off. The sky was dark and blood was leaving a clear trial from behind him. He couldn't go back now, to where there was a hospital, because he knew that they would be waiting for him. He, who's legs are about to give in. He, who's sight is becoming blur. He, who's face crashes onto the floor when he fails to stop the bleeding.

A wound to his chest, caused him to faint, but not alone in a dark and spooky alley. His face landed inches away from a pair of black boots that popped out of nowhere. Their owner had a worried expression.

G., suddenly feeling a very painful headache, refused to open his eyes and kept himself still on what seemed to be a comfy bed. "G.!" A familiar voice called, and to keep himself from looking as weak as a kid with no dignity, he looked towards the source of the sound that was filled with concern, and slowly opened his eyes. Asari, dressed in his usual clothing, sat on a chair next to his bed, and smiled happily when he saw his companion open his eyes. "Are you all right?" G. took his eyes off the swordsman, and shook his head, still disturbed by the painful headache that seemed to make him restless.

He planned on ignoring the Japanese man until another, more calmer voice, spoke to him. "G." Blue eyes opened up and glanced at the man standing towards the wounded man's right. His expression was empty but his light blue eyes sparkled in concern, just like the other man's. Shame filled his heart when he knew that he had allowed himself to get hurt on a weak mission, and have his boss stand by his bed. Despite not knowing how he ended up in what might be a hospital, G. did not question that fact and concentrated on looking into the eyes that told so much about the man with blond hair.

"Boss, I'm sorry." He said, feeling guilty none-the-less. Giotto raised an eye brow as he did not know what his guardian meant by that. Seeing this, G. decided to explain himself. "I...failed, such an easy mission." The tall man shook his head, and smiled. He knew that things didn't go as planned, but that was after he heard the news of G. being in the hospital, covered in gunshot wounds and a live-threatening one by the heart. "No, it was not easy. You're life was in danger due to an unexpected interference." He explained, mentally happy to see his guardian's eyes widen in shock.

He wasn't expecting that man to forgive him, or not be mad at him at first. True to his words, everything went wrong and he failed to attend the party, but at least, he is capable of serving his boss again. "I'm so happy that you're all right, G." Asari said, his face full of smiles and so was G.'s, when he looked back at him. He too was happy for that reason, but still, he was curious. "Do you know what happened before you got here?" Knuckle, who was leaning against a wall a few feet away from Asari, asked.

G. shook his head, making everyone feel unhappy inside. They wished that he knew something, something that could answer the same question G. had. Knuckle scratched his head and looked at Lampo, who was lazily sitting on a chair in front of the bed, as he stared at his pocket watch. He gave him a slight glare before heading out, determined to know how Alaude is doing with his research. No one was going to let this incident leave their minds until it was solved. Even if it costs them a lot of money, wrists burns and time, they would do their best to keep their family safe from danger.

"I'll go check on Spades, he has been absent since last night." The three remaining males looked at him, now curious about the whereabouts of their dangerous illusionist. He who loved to play games and pull pranks, might have something to do with the incident, but they would not consider him a rival to any member of the family, so, that means there is no motive for him wanting to kill G., or have G. killed. "He might be back at the headquarters, so..." He stood up, and took a look at his friend. The man had a bandage around his head and underneath his clothes and more, tight bandages. How sad, and how misfortunate it was.

"See you later." He waved to everyone before running off. Even a carefree person such as himself becomes skeptical when bad things happen, and Spades is the only person he finds worth keeping an eye on. Meanwhile, back in the room, G.'s expression shows no happiness, and the pain in his head only makes it harder to smile. Giotto watched him clinch his fists with anger, while Lampo, feeling a bit tired, slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, before falling off the chair and onto the floor, attracting the boss' attention but not G.'s.

He kind of hated Spades with a passion, and it had nothing to do with his weird sense of fashion and hairstyle, it was his personality and behavior that drove him mad at times, and if necessary, he would beat the guy senseless while he was napping under a tree. If he attacks when he's awake, there's no doubt that he will notice the evil intent and disappear. "I'm going to sleep elsewhere, have fun you two." Lampo said as he sat back up, feeling a bit woozy as his head started to hurt.

Giotto gave him a smile as he stood back up and walked out, forgetting that the chair he had been sitting on had come from another room. Never mind though, since it belongs to the hospital anyway, and if they have any problem with their things being miss-placed, Giotto will just drag Lampo back to the room and have him put it back properly. When he looked back at his friend, he realized that the man had fallen asleep, and didn't bother checking to see if that's true.

He smiled once more, before exiting the room.

Just as his storm guardian had expected him to do, and with everyone out of the room, G. opened his eyes and glared at whatever he could picture being his number one suspect. He hated that man, and will stop at nothing to get some answers from him, and, get away from this pain that eventually knocked him out.

Quietly, Spades entered a room where an injured ally slept in peace. He must of been tired, and of course any human would be, after dragging yourself six blocks away from your attackers at night with shot legs and a bleeding chest. It was lucky, that he found him in time. Bringing him to the hospital wasn't any trouble, but it was stopping the blood from spilling even more than it already had was. However, with the help of his illusions, he managed to get him into a room and call a nurse, who, much to his delight, reacted greatly before dashing out of the room while calling for a doctor.

If he was an ordinary man, he would of been seen by her. Since he wasn't, he was able to make himself invisible and enjoy a bit of a show before leaving the guardian to rest in a horrible state. He also wondered, that if he had not wasted his time planting a bomb near all the assassins, would G.'s condition be as bad as it is now? He will never get the answer to that but he doesn't mind, as long as the storm is safe, he is happy.

True, the fact that G. hates him deep down because of who he is, Spades however, despite hating him almost as much, along with everybody else, can't help but have a strong urge to save G. and take him away from such torture and pain. It hurts him to see him so, beaten up. To leave him like that would be fun, and entertaining but it would be more painful, so he chose not only to eliminate his attackers, but save his soul as well.

Spades gently ran his gloved fingers along the red locks of G.'s smooth hair, before giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. One, that accidently woke the patient up. Both looked at each other for a brief moment, before G. decided to throw a punch at Spades who easily dodged it by stepping backwards. G. was filled with rage, upon seeing Spades, who only smiled at him with kindness. As if he had no seen him wear that mask before.

He sat up, but knew he couldn't stay like that for long as he felt such pain surge threw this body, and upon seeing an eye twitch, Spades pushed the other back down, and held him tightly. "What are you doing? Get off me!" G. yelled, as he put on a more vicious glare. One that was clearly unable to outmatch that of Alaude's and Ricardo's. At least it was capable of becoming useful, even without causing a reaction from the smiling other.

"You're wounded, so you must lie down until you have recovered." G. stopped shaking his body in protest, and snorted. He truly believed that Spades was responsible for said wounds and only came to make them worse. However, unknown to him the man only came to make them a bit better, by changing them if need be. Spades released him when he was sure the other would not fight back, and he didn't.

The blue eyes that were filled with disgust shut themselves tightly, only to pretend that the man was asleep but being a master of lies and illusions, Spades was not fooled and G. was practically expecting that when he finally opened his eyes and glared again. "Can't you sleep properly?" Spades asks, teasingly. Only for the fun of it, but surely G. wasn't lying there to be an entertainer, so he ignored his tone and paid attention only to the question.

"I could, if I didn't feel so tense and frustrated." Spades smirked, as an idea, though very intimidate, popped into his head. Gently, did he caress the man's unwounded arm and lightly touched it, as if he was signaling something. G. couldn't understand, but the touches made him feel good. "Is there anyway I can help?" Spades purred, almost seductively, and he felt delighted when the other smirked back at him.

"Yes." He grabbed the wrist belonging to that hand that send sensational tingles up his arm, and placed it on his right side, before reaching for the other hand and bringing it towards his left. Then, without the red-haired's movements, Spades climbed onto the bed, and crawled above G., lightly blushing as a pair of soft hands lowered his waist down so he would be sitting on his growing erection.

No words were exchanged, only smiles were before two pairs of lips met and clothes started being removed. The bed rocked as the two joined, and even with all the wounds and lack of mobility due to them, G. still managed to please himself with the body that drove him crazy. Moans echoed across the room and unknown to both men, Alaude, who was suppose to do research on the assassins and not Spades, found out that the man was Gay and wondered if he was going to sleep with the wounded one.

His answer was yes.

**Owari**


End file.
